customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Flies (battybarney2014's version)
Time Flies is the second half of the 23th episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 4 episode, Tick Tock Clocks!. Plot When Riff checks the time with his watch, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids meet some of Barney's old friends, Dr. TickTock, who has many clocks. Barney teaches his friends about telling the time, the minutes and the hours. Educational Theme: Different Kinds of Clocks/Telling Time Stories: What Time is It?/The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Dr. TickTock (Ted Davey) (Guest Appearance) Songs # Ticky Ticky Tock # What Time is It? # Numbers, Numbers # Grandfather's Clock # Hickory Dickory Dock # Wee Willie Winkie # The Minutes and the Hours # Best of Friends # I Love You Video Releases * On May 1, 2015, these half episodes were released on a two-pack DVD set "Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes" along with "Get Well / Rhyming Time." U.K. Edits * In the U.K. version of this episode, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Tori, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra only appear. However, David never appear with Sofia, Lily, Rachel and Laura. Book Main Article: Barney: Time Flies (book) Trivia * This episode marks the second and last appearance of Dr. TickTock, after he first appeared in "Tick Tock Clocks!". Dr. TickTock would later reappear in some Barney books "Barney's Happy Memories" and "Barney's Happy Valentine's Day (2011 Version)". * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid.. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * In this episode, Stella's clock from It's Time for Counting, Sing and Dance with Barney, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and "Come on Over to Barney's House" makes a reappearance. * This is the second time where BJ and Baby Bop wear the same watches from Tick Tock Clocks!. * This is the first and only time Riff wears a watch on his right wrist. * After not being used in 10 years, Ticky Ticky Tock returns in this episode. * At the end, the Barney doll wears a watch on his right wrist. Quotes Category:Season 11 Episodes 14-26 of Barney & Friends Category:Season 11